SED
Site Equipment Demonstration (SED) was the UK Premier show for construction plant and equipment and is held annually. Now held in May at the Rockingham speedway site at Corby, in Northamptonshire. Most of the major manufactures have stands and demonstration pitches, and regularly launch new models for the UK market. The Charity Lighthouse has a stand and each year invites people to provide a display of Older machines to show how the industry has changed. The Charity aims to help anyone from the construction industry who is in need, either through illness, old age or just financial circumstances causing hard ship. The organisers web site http://sed.co.uk/ for details of next years show. - The 2010 show was postponed due to industry uncertainty and then cancelled permanently when the publishers withdrew from the construction sector. Other similar specialist trade shows are; *Hillhead held bi-annually in Buxton, Derbyshire, and for the quarry industry. *Interbuild also Bi-annually and more general construction industry related with more product 7 material related space. Held at the NEC nr Birmingham. *Waste industry show, for recycling and material handling machinery. *Scottish and Irish plant shows are also held each year as well. Historic Machinery Display SED 2006 add details from the 2006 show displays here SED 2007 OC-46 "spot turn" crawler]] ]] * Caterpillar 60 - J.C. Balls & Sons * Caterpillar D8 * Oliver OC-46 * Powerscreen Screener Loader unit * Ruston-Bucyrus RB 22 - S.E. Davis & Sons * Thwaites Alldig Dumper SED 2008 with 4in1 bucket of Mike Eacock]] Motor Scraper]] event in 2007]] * Terex motor scraper - * JCB 3D * Foden dump truck * Allen Trencher - S.E. Davis & Son * 10-RB * Mini Digger * Kubota - 30,000th machine for charity auction SED 2009 Classic machinery to add SED 2010 The 2010 show was cancelled, as The 2009 Hillhead show had been postponed till 2010, as exhibitors cut back on marketing budgets and many said they could not exhibit at two shows, so the organiser took the decision to not run in 2010 as it would have forced some exhibitors to chose between the two events. SED 2011 The show was scheduled to be back in mid May in 2011 at The Rockingham Speedway Site nr Corby, but was cancelled due to exhibitors cutting marketing budgets and the general downturn in the economy. Later in the year the organisers pulled out of the construction sector & closed the associated journal down. New Show for 2013 The Construction Products Association a trade body has announced a new show for the industry starting in 2013, to be held at Stoneliegh Park in Warwickshire just south of Birmingham. (Former home to Massey Ferguson's training centre). The new show is to be known as Plantworx and is to be held mid May as SED was. See also * List of Shows and Events * Steam Fairs Category:SED Show Category:Events in Northamptonshire Category:Events in Buckinghamshire Category:Events in the United Kingdom Category:Trade shows in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct events Category:2010 disestablishments